First impressions
by anko5986
Summary: Haru, se dio cuenta de que la primera impresion puede ser equivocada, y despues de varias situaciones ella lo comprenderia.


**hola a todos este es mi primer aporte, (aunque tecnicamente no es mio) quise traducir esta historia, porque me parecio excelente asi que quise que la conocieran todos. es un one shot de gokudera y haru.**

**esta historia le pertenece a Makeste y todos los creditos son para ella (este es el titulo original, por si quieren leer la historia en ingles). no siendo mas espero que la disfruten tanto como yo.**

QUE VIVA EL GOKUHARU - 5986

First impressions

Porque Haru es una chica romántica, le hubiera gustado decir que fue amor a primera vista, pero la verdad fue, que su primera impresión de Gokudera fue muy mala. El era un delincuente que fumaba, usaba malas palabras y molestaba a los niños pequeños y encima de todo era violento, la única cualidad que lo redimía era que a los dos les gustaba Tsuna –san (lo querían, de diferentes maneras) lo que hizo que Haru se esforzara por llevársela bien, incluso cuando parecía intolerable. Pero aun así, la mayor parte del tiempo ella no sabía porque se tomaba la molestia, el era egoísta, estúpido, intolerante, insensible, frio y cruel.

Lo que paso la primera vez que todo empezó a cambiar, fue cuando Haru actuó en una gran producción en el centro de la ciudad y había invitado a todos a verla. Después ella se quedo hasta tarde ayudando con la limpieza, así que cuando decidió irse a casa, ya se había hecho de noche y la mayoría de personas ya se habían ido. Era un poco tenebroso y ella no podía dejar de imaginarse salvajes persecuciones y rescates de media noche, por lo que ella no se dio cuenta del grupo de delincuentes que había, hasta que casi los tenía enfrente.

"Oye, linda, entréganos tu cartera si no quieres tener problemas"

"H-hahi!" Ella trago en seco y dio un paso atrás, solo para estrellarse con el pecho de alguien que estaba detrás de ella. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar la figura la tomo del brazo y le arranco el bolso que sujetaba fuertemente, antes de empujarla hacia el frente de nuevo .

"Listo, vámonos de aquí"

"Cual es la prisa?" dijo uno de los dos que estaban al frente. "Divirtámonos un poco primero"

Haru palideció, y cuando se estaba alistando para darse a la fuga, un puño salió volando de la nada repentinamente y golpeo al hombre directo en la quijada, el cayo dándose un fuerte golpe contra el pavimento, y un segundo después su amigo se unió a él en el piso, el tercero que aun tenía su bolso, estaba cogiendo algo de su chaqueta, cuando repentinamente hubo un destello de luz y humo, acompañado de un ruido fuerte.

"Tsk" dijo una voz, y la figura dio un paso adelante para tomar el bolso de Haru del débil brazo del hombre "Te lo mereces"

Y mientras él se voltea para tirar el bolso de nuevo hacia ella, saco de su bolsillo lo que resulto ser un encendedor y un cigarrillo, Miura Haru vio para su gran sorpresa, que el responsable de este oportuno acto de caballerosidad, fue de hecho la persona que ella menos se imaginaba podría hacer algo semejante, aquel egoísta, estúpido, intolerante, insensible, frio y cruel, Gokudera Hayato.

El la estaba mirando a través del humo de su cigarrillo "Estas Bien?" El pregunto tras una pausa.

"Y...yo, si" contesto, aun estando un poco aturdida.

El la miro de arriba abajo, como confirmando lo que había dicho, luego frunció el ceño

"Ten más cuidado la próxima vez"

Ella solo asintió, agarrando su bolso y dando la vuelta para irse.

Después, ella olvidaría la mayor parte del incidente, porque seguramente se trataba de un golpe de suerte, además Tsuna-san era su príncipe azul, el era con quien ella se iba a casar, su verdadero amor.

Aun así esa noche. . . esa noche alguien más estuvo ahí para rescatarla… ella no lo olvidaría.

* * *

_Egoísta_

_

* * *

_

La segunda vez que paso, fue una noche, casi un año después, ella recibió una llamada diciendo que Tsuna estaba en el hospital.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo, y cuando llego casi descontrolada, Yamamoto-san y el hermano de Kyoko-chan, estuvieron ahí para calmarla y decirle que Tsuna estaba bien, el solo estaba descansando y no debían molestarlo por el momento. Ella se sintió un poco mejor, pero sabía que no podía relajarse por completo hasta que no la dejaran verlo, así que se fue a la sala de espera con ellos, fue después de un momento que ella se dio cuenta de cómo Yamamoto miraba incesantemente la entrada, pero no estaba muy segura (porque con Yamamoto siempre era difícil de saber, y pasaba muy raramente), pero pensó que se veía un poco preocupado.

"Hahi…estas...? ella comenzó, pero antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta, hubo un zumbido y Yamamoto parpadeo , sacando su celular , El miro la pantalla por un momento y luego una expresión de alivio cubrió su rostro. Ella miro mientras el tecleaba una respuesta para el misterioso mensaje, luego espero. Un minuto después el teléfono vibro otra vez.

"Que sucede?" le pregunto.

Él lo leyó, luego finalmente la miro otra vez, y si su sonrisa era tal vez un poco de preocupación, también era de tranquilidad. "Heh… Gokudera está en camino".

Como diez minutos después, la puerta finalmente se abrió y Gokudera tropezó, Yamamoto dio un salto y corrió hacia él, sus ropas estaban quemadas y desgarradas, su rostro estaba casi cubierto de sangre que escurría lentamente de una cortada sobre su ojo y parecía como si no lo notara.

"Donde esta?" pregunto casi sin aliento. Soltó el marco de la puerta de la cual se estaba apoyando y dio un tambaleante paso hacia adelante. Yamamoto se acerco para sostenerlo

"Oi, Gokudera—?

"Donde está _el_?" repitió Gokudera , soltándose del agarre del otro chico.

"Relájate" Esta vez las manos de Yamamoto fueron más firmes, dispuesto a que Gokudera se diera cuenta. "El está bien, el está bien, está durmiendo en este momento, aunque dijeron que no podemos entrar."

Por un momento Haru pensó que Gokudera no pararía de discutir, pero luego el respiro hondo y pareció relajarse un poco.

"… y los demás?"

"Todos están bien" Yamamoto sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. "Eras tú por quien estábamos preocupados!"

"tsk" Gokudera miro hacia otro lado "Estoy bien".

La sonrisa de Yamamoto se volvió más suave, y cuando hablo otra vez, su tono de voz fue cálido y de admiración. "Heh. . . todos escapamos gracias a ti."

Haru parpadeo. Eso fue lo que paso? Gokudera se quedo atrás para asegurarse de que todos escaparan sanos y salvos?

Por su parte Gokudera pareció sonrojarse, aun debajo de toda esa sangre, él le disparo una mirada a Yamamoto. "Solo lo hice para salvar al Decimo, idiota."

Yamamoto solo rio, ante la aparente ira de Gokudera . "Lo sé, lo sé! Vamos a que te curen"

Mientras el (ignorando las fuertes protestas de Gokudera) se colgaba el brazo del italiano sobre sus hombros y comenzo a llevarlo lejos, Haru los observaba, de alguna manera, perdida en sus pensamientos.

De verdad él se quedo atrás y se arriesgo para salvar a Tsuna y a los demás? Haru sabia lo leal que era con Tsuna –san, y que él era uno de sus importantes guardaespaldas. Pero de alguna manera, nunca había cruzado por su cabeza, que él fuera ese tipo de persona que haría semejante acto de valentía. Esto contrasto fuertemente con la imagen ruin y egoísta que ella siempre había tenido de Gokudera .

Ella le dio otra mirada más de cerca a las heridas de Gokudera . Las quemaduras en la parte de atrás de sus brazos, los moretones que se habían formado en su rostro, la mueca de dolor que hacía cada vez que apoyaba su pierna izquierda y la forma en que parecía luchar por ocultarlo.

El se había hecho daño porque había protegido a los demás, había protegido a Tsuna—san, fue un noble y sacrificado lado de el que ella nunca había visto antes.

Ella lo empujo al fondo de su mente, pero esta vez lo recordaría.

* * *

_Estúpido_

_

* * *

_

La tercera vez que paso, fue en su último año de estudio, estaban estresados debido a los exámenes de admisión a la universidad.

Habían estudiado hasta tarde en la casa de Tsuna, pero se estancaron en un problema del libro de estudio y ninguno lograba resolverlo, lo primero que se les ocurrió fue pedirle ayuda al padre de Haru o a Reboyama-sensei, pero Reborn se negó diciendo que esa era la única forma de que aprendieran y Tsuna necesitaba dejar de depender de otros, para lograr sobresalir en sus estudios. Así que ellos siguieron intentando, pero finalmente se dieron por vencidos sin poder resolverlo.

La mañana siguiente, Haru fue a la biblioteca, determinada a resolverlo, para poder sorprender a Tsuna con la respuesta. Cuando no logro encontrar el libro que estaba buscando, se fue a la sección de estudio para utilizar la computadora, solo para darse cuenta de reojo que el libro que estaba buscando estaba sobre una mesa cerca de allí, ella se acerco para tomar el libro y fue cuando se dio cuenta de la persona que ya estaba sentada allí.

"—Hahi? Gokudera-san, también estas aquí?

Gokudera miro por encima del libro que estaba leyendo, y la vio a través de los marcos de sus lentes de diseñador.

"Que demonios haces aquí, mujer?"

Por supuesto, el escogería la manera más grosera posible de preguntar, pero ella estaba tan sorprendida de verlo ahí, que lo dejo pasar, " Haru va a trabajar en un problema que no pudimos resolver anoche".

"Tsk." El miro con arrogancia el libro que ella tenía en sus manos. "Ya lo resolví, mira allá."

Aun mas sorprendida, miro hacia la mesa, su libreta de apuntes estaba abierta y por supuesto, en una sorprendentemente elegante letra, estaba la respuesta al problema por el que casi se queman los sesos la noche anterior. Impresionada mira hacia el otra vez.

"Vez?" dijo él, viéndose –pensó ella— orgulloso de sí mismo.

Ella asintió, mientras miraba los otros libros sobre la mesa, sin embargo su curiosidad la llevo a hacer otra pregunta. "Pero si ya lo resolviste, porque sigues aquí?"

"Que importa, estaba mirando otras cosas"

Ahora con más curiosidad, se acerco y le quito el libro que estaba leyendo.

"—Oi!"

Ella se las arreglo para darle una mirada antes de que se lo quitara de nuevo, pero fue suficiente para dejarla aun mas impresionada. Algunas de las cosas que estaba leyendo, eran cosas que ella nunca había visto antes, y eso que su padre era profesor. Intrigada, se inclino para darle otra mirada y como era de esperarse, esto lo irrito aun más.

"Deja de leer sobre mi maldito hombro, mujer!"

Ella lo ignoro y siguió leyendo. "Hahi. . . de veras Gokudera-san puede entender todo esto?"

"Por supuesto!" respondió, sonando ofendido "Bueno, al menos la mayor parte." Y de repente y sin aviso, comenzó un discurso técnico explicando la teoría, sus aplicaciones y su relación en otros campos, así como los varios problemas que enfrenta debido a ciertas limitaciones. Mientras continuaba, ella solo estaba escuchando a medias, ya que se estaba preguntando, cuando Gokudera-san se había convertido en un genio y porque no se había dado cuenta antes. Ella miro más detenidamente los nombres de algunos libros y como era de esperar casi todos eran tan avanzados como el del que le estaba hablando.

"—que únicamente determina el co. . . oye!" se interrumpió finalmente, para darse cuenta de que ella no le estaba prestando atención .

Una vez más, ella casi ni se dio cuenta de su sobresalto, aun sorprendida por la repentina idea de que a este aparente "delincuente" se le pudiera calificar como intelectual. A este nivel el probablemente sería el primero de su clase, esto iba mas allá de lo que estudiaban para los exámenes de admisión. De hecho, hablando de la universidad. . . "Pero si Gokudera-san es tan inteligente, como es que no te presentaste para alguna de las mejores universidades? Incluso la universidad de Tokyo!" no podría haber estado fuera de su alcance. Aunque. . . tal vez el tendría antecedentes criminales. . . ?

En respuesta, sin embargo, el simplemente la observo, viéndose realmente perplejo.

"Porque habría de ir a una universidad a la que el Decimo no va a ir?"

Ah!. Por supuesto. Por un momento, se sintió un poco tonta.

Hubo una pausa.

Al fin el rompió el silencio, dirigiéndole una extraña mirada. ". . . Tú no eres idiota. Porque no lo hiciste tu?"

Sorprendida de que él le haya dicho un cumplido indirectamente, dudo por un momento. Porque no lo había hecho?

Bueno, era obvio. "Supongo. . . que quiero estar con Tsuna- san, también!"

Por un momento el pareció sorprendido, después asintió, aparentemente complacido, "por supuesto. Es natural después de todo."

"Es cierto!" ella sonrió, contenta de que hayan estado de acuerdo por lo menos en una sola cosa. "Así que hagamos todo lo posible para apoyarlo, Gokudera-san!"

El la miro sin comprender, luego frunció el ceño, como si se acabara de dar cuenta, de que por un momento ellos se habían llevado bien. No obstante, después de unos segundos el murmuro algo que sonó como una afirmación.

Esta vez cuando se fue, ella no lo guardaría en el fondo de su mente.

* * *

_Intolerante_

_

* * *

_

La cuarta vez que paso, tenían 19 años y estaba involucrado un gato.

"Maldición, Uri!"

Haru, que acababa de llegar al dormitorio, fue recibida con una de esas escenas que se quedan plasmadas en la mente aun cuando pasan varios años. Gokudera estaba sentado en el kotatsu ubicado en el centro de la habitación, rodeado por los planos de la base subterránea Vongola, que estaba en proceso de diseño. "Rodeado" no solo en el sentido en que la mesa estaba llena de pies a cabeza de dibujos técnicos, sino también en que el aire mismo estaba lleno de papeles dispersos que poco a poco caían al suelo. Gokudera sostenía a la rebelde bola de pelos que atentaba con enterrar sus garras en su rostro.

"Agh! Demonios!"

Haru soltó la bolsa que cargaba, pero antes de que pudiera ir a ayudar, Gokudera había logrado quitarse a Uri de encima. El alcanzo a tomar la caja que estaba a su lado, pero antes de que pudiera poner al gato adentro, este lastimo ferozmente la mano que lo sostenía, dejando una profunda marca roja, Gokudera se retorció de dolor y Uri aprovecho la oportunidad para soltarse y pasar volando al lado de Haru y fuera del cuarto.

"Agh! Estúpido gato—Haru?"

El miro hacia la puerta, percatándose finalmente de su presencia. Mientras tanto Haru le hecho otro vistazo a la habitación dándose cuenta que estaban los dos solos. "Hahi. . . yo pensé que Tsuna-san iba a estar aquí?"

"El decimo ya se fue, le dije que yo terminaría" El señalo con la cabeza la gran bolsa que había dejado caer. "Que es todo eso?"

"Se fue? Haru le iba a preparar la cena!" haciendo pucheros, miro tristemente la bolsa, ella intentaba sorprender a su futuro esposo preparándole algo especial.

"No dijiste nada de esto" Gokudera dijo suavemente.

"Iba a ser una sorpresa!"

"Tsk, la próxima vez deberías planearlo mejor"

El tenia razón, pero igual la molesto un poco. Después de un momento, Gokudera dirigió su atención nuevamente a su herida. Mientras el la revisaba con cautela, Haru no podía dejar de estremecerse "Deberías limpiarla!"

"Lo hare! Maldito gato. . ."

Ella suspiro; porque no podía ser más comprensivo? "Tal vez si fueras más amable con él, los dos se llevarían mejor!"

"Es su culpa!" protesto "Esa cosa lo único que hace es fastidiarme!"

"Uri-chan es muy dulce y tierno, Haru no lo cree!"

"El destrozo todos los planos! Mira todo este desorden. . . "

Señalo todo el lugar, y en realidad era todo un desastre. Reglas, lápices, planos y diagramas regados por todos lados, papeles arrugados y destrozados, ella podía ver su dilema.

"Vas a estar bien?"

". . . Tsk. Tengo copias de casi todo, algunas de las cosas que destrozo las tengo que volver a hacer, pero creo que lo puedo manejar. . ."

El se calmo, y comenzó a amontonar todos los papeles regados, aparentemente olvidándose de su herida, que comenzó a gotear sangre en los papeles.

"Gokudera-san!" Haru se acerco y tomo su mano. El se congelo de repente.

"O…oi—!"

"Deberías curarte la herida primero!" Alcanzando su bolsillo con su mano libre, para sacar un pañuelo, ella seco la herida y la limpio, antes de envolver el pañuelo y atarlo con un nudo. El solo se sentó ahí, observando, visiblemente aturdido.

El no le agradeció cuando termino, pero de alguna manera, a ella no le importo.

Durante unos minutos, ellos permanecieron sentados ahí. "Me pregunto a donde habrá ido Uri-chan. . ." Dijo Haru finalmente.

". . . No te preocupes por eso. El regresara cuando tenga hambre o este aburrido."

Sorprendida de que no sonara enojado, Haru observo mientras el regresaba a recoger los papeles. Y se dio cuenta de que tal vez ella no había sido justa con él antes, pero él estaba lo suficientemente calmado ahora. Tal vez, el tenia más paciencia de lo que ella creía.

Ella pensó en eso por un momento, luego, dudando, hablo otra vez.

"Ya que. . . Haru tiene de mas. . . te gustaría algo de cenar?"

Desde que Tsuna-san no estaba allí y Gokudera-san probablemente estaría ocupado limpiando por un buen rato. . . bueno, sería lo menos que ella podía hacer , no? Y se había esforzado tanto en cocinar, que no podía desperdiciarlo todo.

Gokudera estaba mirándola, como si de repente ella fuera ajena a el, y ella se preguntaba en que estaría pensando. Finalmente, el murmuro, ". . . Está bien."

Sonriendo, lo ayudo a limpiar un espacio en la mesa.

* * *

_Insensible

* * *

_

La quinta vez que paso, ella estaba un poco ebria y el estaba aun mas ebrio.

Los dos tenían la edad suficiente para poder beber desde hace más de un año ( Haru desde hace año y medio) pero Haru raramente lo hacía a menos de que fuera una ocasión especial. En este caso, la ocasión especial era el cumpleaños número 21 de Tsuna y ellos estaban envueltos en un agitado día de celebración tradicional al estilo Vongola ( lo que significaba, mucha emoción y unos bulliciosos invitados que eran _interesantes_ por no decir menos). Habían reservado un restaurante elegante para la cena de mas tarde, y después de eso es cuando vendrían los tragos.

Hasta este punto, el grupo no se estaba comportando bien que digamos, pero las cosas comenzaron a calmarse a medida que se relajaban y se tomaban las cosas con calma. Haru se sentó en una mesa vacía observando a Tsuna-san que estaba hablando con un grupo de personas que incluía a Dino-san, Colonello-kun y Bianchi-san (quien por alguna razón llevaba puestas unas gafas oscuras, aun estando adentro). Tsuna llevaba puestos un par de pendientes (el se había hecho perforar las orejas hace un año) y se veía muy apuesto.

Cuando Gokudera-san se sentó frente a ella, no solo la sorprendió porque fue de repente, sino porque sostenía una copa de vino medio vacía y lucia más alegre de lo que ella lo haya visto jamás. Por un momento, era lo único que podía hacer para no estallar en risas; el estaba feliz y sonriente y claramente borracho hasta más no poder.

"Haru! Que grupo tan particular, no?"

Ella forzó otra risilla, y le devolvió la sonrisa, asintiendo. El se volvió de medio lado para ver hacia donde ella estaba mirando, y sonrió. "El d`decimo se ve feliz no?".

"Mm-hmm, lo está."

"Si." El se torno con una mirada de reminiscencia por un momento, aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos. "Es un gran día. Es bueno. . . tenerlos a todos juntos así. Es una gran familia."

Esta vez la risa brotaba de su garganta antes de que ella pudiera detenerla. "Gokudera-san, estas borracho!"

"No estoy!" parecía indignado, luego tomo otro sorbo de su copa y por poco la derrama. Haru se hecho a reír otra vez y después de un momento el se rindió y comenzó a reír también.

". . . Tal vez un poco," el acepto. "Al igual que tu," agrego, aparentemente determinado a no ser el único acusado.

"Solo un poco!"

"Un poco también es mucho"

"hahiii. . . pero es una fiesta!"

"Eso es lo que dije! Así que no importa."

"— Cierto!"

Satisfecho, los dos se quedaron en silencio, sorbiendo un poco de vino ( Haru no había terminado su copa tampoco). Muy a su pesar, los ojos de Haru la llevaron de nuevo hacia Tsuna-san. El _realmente_ se veía feliz. Ella trato de no leer entre líneas, pero sus pensamientos la llevaron directo a la pregunta que se había hecho desde que la fiesta comenzó. Casi sin pensarlo, pregunto silenciosamente, "Gokudera-san. . . ?

"Hmm?" el la miro.

"Tu crees. . . que. . ."

El ya se estaba impacientando. "escúpelo de una vez"

"Hahi. . ." Las palabras estaban en la punta de su lengua, pero justo cuando iba a decirlas, perdió el impulso y se desanimo.

". . . No importa."

Gokudera la miro con el ceño fruncido.

"Que mierda te pasa?"

Exasperada por su lenguaje, ella se giro para ver si Tsuna o alguien más lo había escuchado.

"No hay necesidad de maldecir!"

"Yo maldigo si se me da la gana, ya deberías saber eso"

"Aun así, es de mala educación, especialmente en el día mas importante para Tsuna-san"

"Que mierda, como sea". Lo que probaba, que el no entendió el punto por completo, pero no importaba, porque de repente ella se encontraba discutiendo, y los pensamiento de antes habían regresado con mucha facilidad.

"Es solo que. . . a veces, me pregunto si. . . si realmente soy. . ."

El todavía se veía molesto, pero si hubiera sido alguien más excepto Gokudera-san, ella hubiera jurado que el se veía un poco preocupado. "En serio, que?"

"Pues. . .parte de la familia."

Ya, lo había dicho y era demasiado tarde para retractarse. Gokudera frunció el ceño más profundamente.

"De que estás hablando? Por supuesto que lo eres."

"Pues . . . es que, a veces Haru siente como si ella no pudiera hacer nada para ayudar! Y . . . también, últimamente. . ." Ella se detuvo. Tsuna ahora estaba hablando con Kyoko-chan , quien estaba radiante para el y diciéndole algo que lo hizo sonrojar, el coloco una mano en su oreja, señalando los pendientes. Esos hermosos y costosos pendientes Italianos. . . su regalo de cumpleaños de parte de Kyoko. El susurro una pregunta y ella sonrió asintiendo. El se sonrojo otra vez, pero se veía muy feliz.

Los dos se veían muy felices.

". . . A veces no me siento muy segura." Finalizo silenciosamente.

Gokudera la había estado observando, y estuvo en silencio por un momento. Luego: "Tsk. Tu solo estas siendo estúpida"

Ella lo miro de nuevo. "Gokudera-san. . . "

"Tu ayudas! Tu. . . tu siempre nos traes comida, y te aseguras de que el este bien, y . . ." El se bloqueo por un momento, al parecer, porque no sabía cómo terminar. "Y . . . lo apoyas. A todos nosotros"

Haru lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos por un momento, insegura y de repente batallando contra un extraño deseo de llorar.

Era la primera vez que ella lo escuchaba diciendo algo amable sobre ella.

El miro hacia otro lado, visiblemente incomodo.

". . . Así que ya deja de decir que no eres importante. Mujer estúpida."

"Hahi. . . " Ella parpadeo un par de veces, tratando de limpiar la repentina humedad de sus ojos. "Gracias, Gokudera-san."

". . .Tsk."

El termino su bebida, luego se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el bar.

Mientras lo veía alejarse, fue cuando la realidad la golpeo, el se había convertido en su amigo.

* * *

_Frio

* * *

_

La sexta vez que paso, fue porque Yamamoto casi muere.

Ella estaba muy angustiada, porque recibió un mensaje de texto de Gokudera:

_Emboscada, el idiota del baseball esta herido._

Naturalmente, ella se dirigió inmediatamente al hospital. Solo para encontrarse con que ni Yamamoto ni los demás estaban allí, marco al celular de Gokudera pero la enviaba directo al correo de voz, y sucedía lo mismo con el celular de Tsuna y (por supuesto, tenía que intentarlo) al de Yamamaoto, quien solo la preocupo aun mas. Kyoko-chan tampoco sabía lo que estaba pasando, así que no fue hasta que ella llamo a Ryohei, que supo que Yamamoto estaba siendo tratado en la recién terminada base Vongola. Para el momento en que ella llego ahí ya había pasado más de una hora desde que recibió el mensaje, y cuando llego a la sección medica, sin aire y frustrada, sosteniendo un ramo de flores, que había comprado cuando salió del hospital, ya era pasada la media noche y estaba de muy mal humor.

Las luces en el corredor afuera del cuarto de Yamamoto eran tenues, excepto por una lámpara que estaba en una mesa cerca al sofá. Gokudera estaba sentado en la mesa, su saco y corbata estaban tirados en el piso, tenía una apariencia desaliñada y con ojos cansados, el estaba inconscientemente sosteniendo la colilla de un cigarrillo gastado, y tenía manchas oscuras al frente en las que ella ni siquiera quería pensar. De alguna manera ella sabía que no era su sangre.

El se veía terrible, pero ella seguía preocupada por Yamamoto y además estaba enojada con el.

"porque no me dijiste que estabas aquí?"

El dio un salto, con su mirada cansada. "De que estás hablando?"

"Tu no me dijiste que habían traído a Yamamoto a la base! Haru fue al hospital y el no estaba ahí! Algo podría haber pasado mientras estaba tratando de encontrarte, y todo porque no dijiste nada!"

Por un instante el parecía dejarse llevar por su furia, luego la miro.

"—Demonios! Como iba a saber? No es mi culpa que seas tan estúpida como para ir primero al hospital!"

"Tu eres el estúpido! Haru no puede leer mentes, entiendes!"

"Es sentido común! Gastamos tres malditos años construyendo este lugar y asegurándonos de que las instalaciones medicas fueran de primera! Porque _No_ habríamos de traerlo aquí?"

"No lo sé, estaba demasiado preocupada para pensar!"

"Entonces es tu maldita culpa"

"Tu eres el que no me dijo a donde ir!"

"Maldición, olvídalo! No voy a discutir sobre esto"

El quedo en silencio y ella lo imito, mientras se tomaban un momento para recuperarse.

"En donde está el? Pregunto Haru cuando finalmente se calmo.

"El está allí," Contesto Gokudera , señalando con la cabeza la puerta que se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo. "El decimo esta con el en este momento. El dijo—me preguntó si. . . yo creo que deberíamos dejarlos unos minutos"

". . . Oh"

El no dijo nada más, y finalmente Haru se sentó a su lado a esperar.

Ahora que se había calmado, fue claro cuan desgastado estaba Gokudera. Estaba muy tenso y con la mirada perdida. Ni siquiera pensativo, como si no pudiera entender lo que acababa de pasar. Haru trago en seco, debió haber sido muy serio.

". . . Que tan malo fue?"

Hubo una significativa pausa. La voz de Gokudera fue muy silenciosa cuando contesto."Muy malo".

Sin querer, los ojos de Haru se posaron de nuevo en las manchas de sangre sobre su camisa.

"Fue . . . estúpido," continuo de repente. "Dejamos nuestra guardia baja, y casi. . . "

El se detuvo, y el _casi_ quedo de una manera que hizo que le recorriera un escalofrió por la espalda.

"te hiciste daño?" Ella pregunto.

El sacudió su cabeza. "El se llevo la peor parte".

"Y Tsuna-san?"

"El decimo está bien. Solo. . . preocupado."

El quedo en silencio otra vez, y quedo claro para Haru que Tsuna no era el único que estaba preocupado. No, no solo eso . . . culpándose.

"Gokudera-san. . . ?"

"Cállate."

". . . El va a estar bien."

"Maldición," dijo el con una repentina fuerza. "Yo solo. . . _demonios._ Ese maldito _imbécil."_

Apretó su puño contra su pierna. Haru no supo que mas decir, finalmente coloco su mano sobre la de el.

El inmediatamente se tenso, y la miro sorprendido. Después de un momento, sin embargo, sus hombros se encogieron y se recostó contra el sofá. El no la miro a los ojos.

Ella tomo su mano con más fuerza, agarrándola.

"Va a estar bien," dijo, dispuesta a que el lo creyera, ya que no podía soportar verlo así.

Tras un largo silencio, el finalmente asintió

". . . Lo sé."

* * *

_Cruel_

_

* * *

_

La séptima vez que paso, fue cuando ella finalmente se dio por vencida.

Sucedió cuando ella estaba en un mirador que estaba en la esquina de un espacioso jardín. El jardín estaba en Italia en el cuartel general Vongola, a donde todos se habían reunido para acompañar a Tsuna, quien desde el retiro del Noveno, se había convertido oficialmente en la cabeza de los Vongola.

Era verano y estaba lloviendo, y Haru estaba sentada sola, en el mirador del jardín de los cuarteles Vongola en Italia, bajo la lluvia, estaba llorando y con el corazón roto.

De alguna manera no se sorprendió cuando Gokudera apareció. Tal vez estaba muy afectada como para importarle, o tal vez en lo profundo de su mente ella sabía que el vendría. Fuera lo que fuera, cuando el se acerco, tenía el cabello y el traje ligeramente húmedos por la lluvia, ella simplemente tomo el pañuelo que el le ofreció y se limpio los ojos, y estaba emocionalmente agotada como para sentir vergüenza por aquella embarazosa escena.

Finalmente, termino de limpiarse las mejillas y le dio el pañuelo de regreso.

"Quédatelo," dijo. "Al fin y al cabo es tuyo"

"Hahi?" Que quiso decir con que era de ella?

"Para cuando la sangre se detuvo, olvide regresártelo"

Por un momento ella lo miro sin comprender, pero luego unas imágenes aparecieron de la nada – el gato que huía, los papeles regados, la herida en la mano, la aturdida mirada de Gokudera mientras ella lo curaba. Fue un lindo recuerdo (para su sorpresa) y ella le sonrió agradecida.

". . . Gracias."

El solo asintió y se sentó a su lado, con un brazo apoyado a un lado de la silla del mirador, mientras veía llover, viéndose un poco perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Que hacías aquí afuera.?, ella pregunto, ya que no le parecía que Gokudera fuera del tipo que le gustara pasear por los jardines y mucho menos en un clima como este, a menos que te gustara mojarte.

"Nada importante," contesto después de una incómoda pausa.

Por un momento le iba a preguntar otra vez, ya que su curiosidad la dominaba. Que podría haber estado haciendo, para que se topara con ella aquí?

Fue ahí, cuando ella se dio cuenta de que tal vez no fue una coincidencia.

Tal vez, el en realidad la estaba buscando.

"Me entere de lo del Decimo," le dijo repentinamente, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, y sin querer, a su mente regreso casi de inmediato aquella imagen.

Tsuna-san sentado junto a Kyoko-chan, hablando. El inclinándose, y . . . besándola.

Eligiéndola.

Volvió a tener la incontrolable necesidad de llorar, pero solo asintió.

"Deberías estar feliz por el," dijo Gokudera tranquilamente.

"Hahi. . . lo estoy!" insistió, y era verdad, de cierta forma. "y por Kyoko-chan también! Es. . . " trago en seco " Es. . . que. . . "

No pudo terminar, pero de alguna forma el pareció entender. ". . . lo sé."

Ella miro hacia otro lado, sintiendo sus ojos húmedos otra vez. Había un silencio pesado.

"Tu realmente estabas enamorada de el." Gokudera dijo finalmente, pero la forma en la que lo dijo no fue como una pregunta o una aclaración, sino con un tono de aceptación.

"Pensé. . . " ella hizo una pausa, tratando de pensar en cómo explicarlo. Pero la verdad es que ni siquiera ella misma estaba segura. ". . .no sé lo que pensaba" dijo al fin.

El espero, solamente escuchando, de una manera en la que el Gokudera que ella conoció hace diez años jamás lo habría hecho. Pero el había cambiado tanto desde entonces.

"Tsuna-san es. . . es una persona maravillosa. Y cuando lo conocí, pensé. . . que el y Haru siempre estarían juntos. Pero. . . nunca pensé en _sus _sentimientos."

Salvo, que ella se dio cuenta como lo había dicho. . . pensé. Ella recordó todas las veces que lo vio mirando a Kyoko-chan, la manera en que sus ojos se iluminaban, como actuaba tímidamente cuando estaba cerca de ella, la forma en que la miraba cuando creía que nadie lo estaba viendo, igual como Haru lo miraba a el. Observándolo. . . pero viendo solo lo que quería ver.

"Yo creo que. . . de algún modo. . . siempre supe que el quería a Kyoko-chan. Solo que no quería verlo."

Si, ella lo sabía. Lo suficiente como para no sorprenderse, cuando finalmente sucedió. Y saber que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos. . . no fue eso lo que rompió su corazón. Fue porque. . .

"Porque eso significa que ya no hay lugar para mí. No soy. . . parte de la familia."

"Eso no es cierto."

Ella lo miro. El se veía avergonzado, pero sin embargo continuo.

"Es. . . maldición. El todavía te quiere, solo que. . .de otra manera."

El parecía estar pasando por grandes dificultades tratando de sacar las palabras, pero su tono era sincero e incomodo.

"Aun si el ya decidió. . . tu eres importante para el. Para . . . "

Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, extrañamente reticentes, y luego vacilo.

Finalmente, el solo repitió: " . . . Tu eres importante"

El sostuvo su mirada por un momento, luego miro hacia otro lado, llevando su mano hacia su nuca.

Y de repente como una ráfaga de claridad, la realidad la golpeo, y los sentimientos que habían permanecido dormidos por tanto tiempo y olvidados en lo más profundo de su conciencia, brotaron como una fuente. Porque ella _sabía_ que Tsuna estaba enamorado de Kyoko, ella lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo, y casi por el mismo tiempo, ella lo había querido profundamente. . . pero no estaba _enamorada _de el.

Ella estaba asustada, abrumada por el miedo de quedar fuera de este grupo al que había llegado a querer y a sentirte parte de el. Y su respuesta fue continuar como si nada, pretendiendo que todo iba a estar bien, que ella seria la esposa de Tsuna-san el jefe de la mafia, y que vivirían felices por siempre.

Y todo el tiempo, Gokudera-san había estado ahí, y todo el tiempo estuvieron el uno para el otro, apoyándose el uno al otro al tiempo que apoyaban a Tsuna. Le tomo varios años llegar al punto en donde ella y Gokudera pudieran llamarse amigos, pero paso, lento pero seguro. El no es de quien podrías enamorarte a primera vista, el es alguien a quien vas queriendo poco a poco.

Y de alguna manera, sin que ella se diera cuenta, ese cariño se había convertido en algo más.

No era como el amor que ella sentía por Tsuna-san. Esto era algo diferente. Algo. . . nuevo, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era.

Se preguntaba si el se habría dado cuenta, al mismo tiempo que ella, porque de repente se veía vulnerable, como si no tuviera a que aferrarse, y no estuviera seguro si pudiera volver a encontrar el equilibrio.

Y luego, de repente, el volvió a ser el tosco e irritable de siempre, solo que en realidad no era tan tosco ni tan irritable.

". . . así que deja de estar tan deprimida. Sigues siendo de la familia, idiota."

El le lanzo una mirada que se corto unos segundos después, como si el no pudiera mantenerla . Pero fue tan familiar, que se sintió aliviada de repente, de pronto se sintió invadida por una repentina necesidad de reír.

"Que!" dijo indignado.

"Hahi!" rio. "Es que . . . Gokudera-san está enojado otra vez!"

"Tsk. Es molesto que necesites que te lo digan."

Ella entendió, que fue muy difícil para el decirlo. Pero estaba agradecida. Sin embargo, esto le había hecho darse cuenta de algo al fin.

Se inclino hacia adelante y lo abrazo. Por un momento se puso tenso de la sorpresa, pero después, (lenta y torpemente) el egoísta, estúpido, intolerante, insensible, frio y cruel. . .

–_Bondadoso, inteligente, paciente, amable, cálido, dulce—_

Gokudera Hayato envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella.

No fue una hermosa y épica historia de amor. No era el príncipe azul que siempre había imaginado. Era Gokudera. Y de alguna manera funciono.

Afortunadamente, hay mas para amar que las primeras impresiones


End file.
